A current trend in vehicle design—especially with vans or mini vans—is to laterally providing a small triangular window or a triangular design element in the front region of the passenger cell. The triangular design element is more preferably painted in the vehicle color. This triangular element is fitted in the triangular space formed between A-pillar, bracing and sidewall part.
The purpose of the bracing is to brace the A-pillar. This must more preferably be seen under the aspect of forming a passenger cell where the windshield is arranged quite flat and the A-pillar extends as far as the B-pillar of the passenger cell arranged behind the front door of the motor vehicle.
A motor vehicle of the kind mentioned at the outset is known from DE 10 2005 016 993 A1. There, the A-pillar is also called A1-pillar while the bracing connected with this pillar is called A2-pillar. With this motor vehicle the A1-pillar is covered by a facing which is fastened to the A1-pillar via clips.
Motor vehicles, more preferably passenger motor vehicles, are equipped with a plurality of airbags which in the event of a crash are to protect the vehicle occupants. In the region of the A-pillar and the region of the passenger cell on the roof side adjacent to the doors or the side windows one or a plurality of head airbags, so-called roof rail airbags are arranged, which are arranged between a covering part or covering parts and the mentioned region of the passenger cell. Upon triggering of the airbag the covering part, under the effect of the unfolding airbag, is moved away from the passenger cell, more preferably the A-pillar, and the airbag emerges into the head space region of the vehicle interior. Here it has to be ensured that the covering part is not detached. It has thus to be to prevented that the covering part upon the triggering of the airbag is freely flung away. Covering parts for airbags in motor vehicles, more preferably in connection with head airbags are described in DE 10 2006 002 467 A1 and US 2005/0116447 A1.
At least one object of the present invention is to further develop a motor vehicle of the kind mentioned at the outset so that unfolding of an airbag in the connecting region of A-pillar and bracing is simply and safely guaranteed. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.